Truth Behind the Nightmare: Akito
by Nightstone Empress
Summary: Akito Sahara leads a somewhat normal high school student life with his family. But he sometimes sees the memories of a boy named Cain who lives in 19th Century England. Why? And how come Cain looks exactly like him? Warning: Incest, Spoilers for series.
1. Prologue

Warnings and notes:

1) I am not following the events of the bible and since am not a good Christian there may be some errors here and there so please don't flame me.

2) This story will contain incest themes. (Other than the Augusta/Alexis in the original work) But for those of you who have read GodChild, I think that it will not matter too much ne?

3) I do not believe in Cain's mark being the darkening of his skin. I am strongly against racism.

* * *

_1 __Adam knew his wife Eve intimately and she conceived and gave birth to Cain. She said, "I have had a male child with the L__ORD__'s help."  
__2 __Then she also gave birth to his brother Abel. Now Abel became a shepherd of a flock, but Cain cultivated the land.  
__3 __In the course of time Cain presented some of the land's produce as an offering to the L__ORD__.  
__4 __And Abel also presented  
— some of the firstborn of his flock and their fat portions. The Lord had regard for Abel and his offering,  
__5 __but He did not have regard for Cain and his offering. Cain was furious, and he was downcast.  
__6 __Then the L__ORD__ said to Cain, "Why are you furious? And why are you downcast?  
__7 __If you do right, won't you be accepted? But if you do not do right, sin is crouching at the door. Its desire is for you, but you must master it."  
__8 __Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field."  
And while they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him._

– _Genesis 4:1-8_

And thus Cain killed Abel, starting what would seem to be an eternal nightmare.

_9 __Then the Lord said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"  
"I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's guardian?"  
__10 __Then He said, "What have you done? Your brother's blood cries out to Me from the ground!  
__11 __So now you are cursed from the ground that opened its mouth to receive your brother's blood you have shed.  
__12 __If you work the land, it will never again give you its yield. You will be a restless wanderer on the earth."  
__13 __But Cain answered the Lord, "My punishment is too great to bear!  
__14 __Since you are banishing me today from the soil, and I must hide myself from Your presence and become a restless wanderer on the earth, whoever finds me will kill me."  
__15 __Then the Lord replied to him, "In that case, whoever kills Cain will suffer vengeance seven times over." And He placed a mark on Cain so that whoever found him would not kill him.  
__16 __Then Cain went out from the Lord's presence and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden._

– _Genesis 4:9-16 _

And so, the _mark _was placed on Cain. A _mark_ that would never fade from each of his incarnations until the curse along with it is broken. The curse which was in fact put on both Cain and Abel, forcing them never to find eternal salvation until the LORD ALMIGHTY

willed it. This curse plays the central role on this story. It is the **Truth Behind the Nightmare**.

* * *

Okies. Prologue Chapter up. I know it's short but it IS a prologue. Be expecting the next chapter in a day or so.


	2. Time to meet our protagonists

Yippee!! First chapter! I don't have much to say except please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GodChild or any of its characters. Kaori Yuki does. The OCs you see though are M-I-N-E.

* * *

"_The fog's coming in"_

"_Are you alright Uncle Neil…?" I asked, worriedly._

"_I'm fine. That flash of light blinded me for a moment…" her says, his head in his hands. We were in a boat going down the river Thames. Finally, my father came out from the shadows. He had planned to kill Uncle Neil but, thankfully I arrived in time to stop him._

"_When we land we should call a hansom cab to take us home." I say while looking around nervously._

"_Are you frightened Cain? That's not like you."_

_I stare at him, startled. How did he know!! Was my fear that obvious?_

"_The moon was so bright. Now it's all fog" Uncle Neil sighs, "Thought I guess there's not much worry of being assassinated in plain view is there?"_

"…"

"_You're a different person when it comes to your father. I don't blame you. He raised you that way."_

_I look away at that. I wish he would stop. I don't want to remember them…Those painful memories…_

"_Do you believe what he said? About how I look at you and see Augusta…?"_

"…" _Does he have to talk about this now?_

_I hear faint music. It sounds like a violin. I wonder where it is coming from._

"_Zigeunerweisen…? Where is it coming from…?" As he says this, Uncle Neil looks around to see if he can see where it is coming form. "From some rooftop…? Seems unlikely"_

"_That violin… is being played with amazing skill…!"_

_Wait… This song is… from my dream…!_

"_It's the song that was played at my grandfather's deathbed…" I say out loud._

"_Hm! You have good memory." He looks at me, surprised. "That was the Earl's favorite song. 'Zigeuner' means gypsy. It's a song about those freedom-loving people…"_

_Gypsy… I remember the girl I met at the square. She was a gypsy. She had flaxen hair and burns on her body, but she was still a gypsy_

"_Delilah is based on a club founded by that same Earl. At the time it didn't even have a name" Uncle Neil starts, "It was meant to be an organization that would shed light on the mysteries of life through science._

_That all changed when Alexis joined its ranks. He dabbled in inhuman experiments, magic, and the occult. And before long…The organization became a secret society. Alexis began to conduct more experiments and the organization was named 'Delilah'. _

_That's the last report I received from the investigator before he was…" he trailed off. I grimace at the thought of the hand of the investigator we received just this afternoon. _

_The rest of the report read: 'The secret society Delilah is governed at the top by the cardmaster Alexis. The highest rank below him is the Major Arcana. The second highest is the Minor Arcana. Under that are the trump cards. Thus, there's a hierarchy governing their organization._

_The Major Arcana have duties corresponding to their tarot card names. They're completely loyal to their superiors, but among them are nobles as well as commoners, even doctors and various professionals.'_

"_Even his stepchild is thought to be amongst his ranks…" Uncle Neil sighs, rubbing his temples. "So Merryweather wasn't his only stepchild" he mumbles._

"…_Yes, I know…!" I tell him. I have for sometime now._

"_They're supposedly involved in many crimes, but the police can't track them down. But… if Alexis is controlling things from the shadows, they must be plotting something terrible…!"_

"…" _I don't feel like replying to that…_

"_Cain…" Uncle Neil began, "I…did love my cousin Augusta. But I never once saw an image of her in you. That wasn't why…it was just that…when you were born… you never cried. Then I saw the life within those shining eyes of yours…and almost on a whim, I reached out to touch you…" He had closed his eyes reminiscently while saying this._

"_Yes…I just wanted to hold that little hand of yours… nothing more."_

_Then it hit me. Why… have I taken my uncle so much for granted all this time? And all those…who have wrapped me in their boundless love. It's like that gypsy said._

'_You've made yourself into a gadju diro__1__ on purpose…'_

_I reach down to hug my uncle. Oh…the fog is clearing…And the moon is…_

_I see a figure standing on the bridge we just passed through. Suddenly I remember 'The moon is… my friend.' _

_It's the gypsy I met in the afternoon…and she has a crossbow in her hand…_

_Before I could warn Uncle Neil, she shoots and an arrow which pierces him on the back. Blood splatters on my face and then…_

_The arrow explodes…_

"_UNCLE NEIL…!!"_

Akito's eyes flew open. His breath coming out in short bursts. He realized that his shirt was soaked with sweat.

'Again' he thought, 'It happened again.'

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once calm, he glanced at the clock sitting on the shelf next to his bed.

1 a.m. Monday.

'If I don't get anymore sleep I won't be able to go through school today' he thought.

Tossing around to find a more comfortable position, he tried to get himself back to sleep. But try as he might he just couldn't go back to la la land.

He opened his eyes and brought himself up to a sitting position. Once is eyes got used to the darkness, he climbed down from his upper bunk. Glancing at the sleeping figure in the lower bunk he headed towards the bathroom connected to the room.

After switching the light on, Akito turned the tap on and let the water run for a bit before splashing his face with water. Face dripping, he reached to take the towel on the rack. While drying his face, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

With Jet-black, courtesy of his Japanese father, and pale skin, courtesy of his English mother, he was one of the most sought out guys in his school. A regular 'bishounen' as his younger twin sister, Haruka, put it. But his strange golden eyes set him apart. (Actually they were green with golden flecks.) That and the fact that he saw the memories of a boy named Cain in his sleep.

These dreams had started on his 11th birthday. That very night he saw the young boy Cain, who lived in 19th century London, being attacked by his mother and his father killing her to save him.

Then its showed Cain, a bit older meeting this man named 'Riff'. His father had taken to whipping him. But Cain thought that he did it because he loved him. Riff became his servant and slowly realized that Cain's father did it out of spite. That he hated his son and wanted to see him in pain, but he could never figure out why.

A couple of days later they went to a mental hospital to see Cain's aunt, his father's older sister. Cain had taken immediate liking to her, but couldn't tell why. When he visited her alone a couple of days later she through herself from a window and died.

In rage Cain's father poisoned him and started whipping him. It was then he acknowledged that he hated Cain because he was born out of the incestuous love of himself and his older sister, Augusta. His birth had caused his beloved older sister to go mad. And now because of his visit she killed herself.

But when he smoked his pipe after Cain lay on the floor seemingly dead, he realized that his pipe had been poisoned with the same poison he had tried to use on Cain. At that time Cain reopened his eyes and tried to kill his father, but his father jumped out of the balcony into the sea deeming himself dead. Cain inherited the family fortune and became aloof to everyone but Riff

Then, in the last four years, dreams continued inconsistently in some sort of freaky sequence showing how Cain found a younger half-sister and his dealings with an organization Delilah which was lead by his father, Alexis, who hadn't died after all. And today's dream saw him realizing that he was not alone after all.

Akito sighed. 'How much more am I going to see? And for what reason am I seeing all this. The strangest thing is, Cain looks like me, Alexis looks like Otousan2 , Augusta looks like mother, Riff looks like Ryu-nii3 , his step-brother Jezabel looks like Jin-nii and his younger half-sister Merryweather looks exactly like Mika-chan.' He thought. "I haven't told anyone about this. Maybe I should…"

"Bro…? Is something wrong?"

Akito whipped his head around to see his sister, Haruka, standing at the doorway. He smiled and said, "You scared me."

"Really?" she said, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "But anyway, what are you doing up so late? We have school today you know!"

"Yeah, I know. It's woke up because of this freaky dream and couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought that I'd try washing my face."

"Oh" Then her face brightened. "I know! How about we sleep together?"

"Aren't we a too old for that?" he frowned.

"But it's only for tonight. Because you can't sleep! C'mon Aki." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom switching the light off in the process.

"All right, all right" he said and got into her bed with her.

She snuggled into him and promptly fell asleep. He smiled at her at drifted to sleep himself.

Chapter End

* * *

1: Gadju diro - outsider

2: Otousan - Father in Japanese

3: nii - short form of oniisan. Which is big brother in japanese

… That felt incredibly weird. Somehow I think I made Akito looked like a sissy. I was trying to get him to seem like a caring older bro, but since I've never seen one in action I think I pulled it off badly. Anyways, Reviews would be nice.


End file.
